This grant application requests support for Evanston Hospital's participation in the Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP). We have participated in the studies of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) and of the Illinois Cancer Council (ICC). Through the ICC, we have contributed patients to the studies of the Lung Cancer Study Group (LCSG), and Gastrointestinal Study Group (GISG). This grant will ensure our continued participation in these studies. The Evanston Hospital investigators have also Chaired protocols in the ECOG study sections of genitourinary cancer (bladder, prostate, ovary), and breast cancer. They also Chaired studies on brain tumors and colon cancer developed by the ICC. A geographically centralized multidisciplinary outpatient service has been established at Evanston Hospital. The program includes an on-site pharmacist, psychosocial counselors, dietician and a computer facility. We also have designated beds for medical and surgical oncology. We have developed local protocols in regional hyperthermia and ambulatory/home chemotherapy. These protocols, if suitable, could be incorporated into group wide studies. The Division of Medical, Surgical, Radiation, and Nursing Oncology have been strengthened by the addition of staff. A new data management system with the help of COSTAR system is being developed, and will be operative shortly. This assures continued contributions of the hospital on studies of the ECOG and ICC. The patients will receive and participate in these clinical trials within their own communities. The participation of our hospital will enable the National Cancer Institute to test the "diffusion hypothesis". We have also been conducting courses for practicing physicians located on the North Shore of Chicago. We will continue to expand this educational role in the next few years. Thus, participation in the ECOG and ICC activities and the scientific advances made will continue to stimulate better patient care, and favorably impact upon the level of knowledge of staff and physicians within the hospital.